The Most Dangerous Game
by CasiNight
Summary: When Steve is kidnapped, Danny is forced to play a twisted game to get him back. Dannywhump! MinorStevewhump! BROMANCE! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I promised a new story and here it is! **

**Sorry about this really short chapter, and I mean, REALLY SHORT, but it's the best I could do right now. I'm working the beginning out since I've mostly only got the beginning planned out, but have no fear. I will not abandon this story!**

**Moving on, this story is going to have Steve whump as well as Danny whump, so I'm hoping that everyone will be happy! :D**

**Warnings: This story is going to be scarier than my previous ones. If you're worried about it, PM me and I'll tell you more, but I don't want to give away anything like this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five O because if I did this hiatus would be OVER!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Steve came out of his house, juggling the keys in his hand as he headed out towards his car. It was going to be a long day of paperwork since they had no case currently. It was going to be a slow day.

As he neared his car, he noticed something was definitely off. Every instinct that he had was going off, telling him that there was something dangerous there. Drawing his gun from his ankle holster, he walked up to his truck, sweeping the windshield and finding the figure hidden in the darkness of his backseat. "You! In the truck! Get out!"

He rotated around the side of the truck, gun trained on the figure in the truck, until he was standing next to the back seat door. Grabbing the handle, he opened it and looked at the man holding a syringe with a black hockey mask over his face.

"Get out of the truck and lay on the ground, hands behind your back." The thought crossed his mind to shoot the guy, but Steve decided that he didn't want any more paperwork that he already had.

He watched as the man slowly got out of the truck, watching him through his eyes holes.

"Are you deaf? I said-." He didn't get a chance to finish as a sharp pain struck him in the shoulder. Trying to turn and see it, he felt his limbs get heavy and the gun tumbled from his grasp. His muscles grew weaker and weaker and his vision began to blacken and flicker out.

He felt his knees give out and he fell, reaching for his gun as the last bit of his strength left him. The last sensation he felt was his vision was gone was the vibrating of his phone in his pocket. _Danny . . . help . . ._

* * *

**How was it?! Please review! I'm hoping it was ok, even as short as it was, but I'm gonna be honest. I didn't really know how to start this and it's been awhile since I've written fanfic so I'm trying to get my footing back. Just be patient.  
**

**THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A GREAT WEEK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How's everyone doing? I'm doing wonderfully! I had a wonderful day and I hope that everyone else does too. My sister, my 19 YEAR OLD SISTER drug me to go see _Planes: Fire and Rescue. _Honestly? Wasn't actually as bad as I thought it was going to be. :)**

**Anyways, moving on. Here is chapter 2! I wouldn't expect the other chapters to come out this quickly, I just had a lot of time on my hands, so I thought, what the hey?! **

**So, without further adieu, CHAPTER 2! (Oh my goodness, that rhymed) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five O or any of its characters. Also, I do not own the title, _The Most Dangerous Game. _That is actually a short story by Richard Connell. (Wonderful short story. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it.)**

**Warnings: This bad guy frightens even me (a hardened tv fanatic with many shows that people consider scary), so this is the last chapter before things get rough. If you're unsure of whether you want to continue after this, PM me and I will tell you what the general gist of what is going to happen is and then you can decide for yourself. Thank you.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Danny walked into the Five-O offices, whistling a nameless tune as he went and looking around the offices. Chin and Kono were in already, working diligently on the stacks of paperwork that had been piling up during the last case they had. It was a tough one and they were lucky that they got out without any injuries, especially after the shoot out.

Walking towards his partners office, he knew that his partner would already be in and working on the paperwork that he hated so much. _I'll have to feed the animal a lunch out later so he doesn't tear down the office. _

"Hey, Ste-." He said as he opened the door, stopping as he noticed that the office was empty. Looking around, he double checked, still seeing no sign of his partner. He walked across the hallway to Chin's office, an uneasy feeling building in his gut. "Hey, Chin?"

"Yeah, Danny? What's up?" Chin said, peeking up from his laptop.

"Has Steve been in today?"

Chin thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him."

"That's odd," Danny said, already searching his pocket for his phone. "He should be in by now." He pulled out his phone and dialed 1 on the speed dial, pressing the phone against his ear as it rang.

There was no response and the feeling in his gut was building.

"Could be nothing, Danny," Chin said, coming around his desk to stand next to the Jersey native.

" I know, Chin, but . . . Something doesn't feel right." Danny pulled his keys out of his other pocket and headed towards the door. "I'll be back shortly."

He didn't stick around to hear Chin's response, practically running out to his car and pulling into traffic with a speed that Steve would've appreciated. Something simply wasn't right and Danny was set on finding his partner.

Pulling up outside Steve's house, Danny ran up the driveway, stopping short at what he saw. Steve's truck was sitting on the drive way, back door open and keys on the ground outside along with Steve's back up piece. "Steve! Steve!?"

For a moment, he just stood there, turning in a circle and running his hands through his hair, stopping when he felt a vibrating in his pocket. Fishing his phone out of his pocket the second time that day, he saw a number that he immediately recognized. Pressing talk, he spoke into the phone quickly. "Steve? Steve, are you ok?"

A slow laugh built from the other end. "Commander McGarrett is fine. For the time being, that is."

Danny's face of relief changed to a mask of hatred in a matter of seconds. "What do you want, you son of a-."

"Ah ah ah. Now Detective, is that any way that you want to treat someone in my position. Considering what I have in my possession." There was a pause, waiting for Danny's response, but Danny held his tongue. He didn't want his big mouth to hurt Steve. "Very good. Now. If you look in the Commander's truck, you'll see a black duffel in the back seat. In that duffel is 100,000 dollars. You will deliver that money to me and then I will release Commander McGarrett."

Danny looked in the backseat and found the duffel, looking inside and seeing the money, just as the voice over the phone had said. A thought struck him then. "You abducted my partner just to have me play delivery boy?"

There was a chuckle. "You could say that. I prefer to call you the middle man. Bring it to this address."

The man on the other end said the address and Danny made sure to pay special attention to it. The designated area was an empty lot. How Danny knew this? They'd tracked a psycho down to that address and hadn't gotten any further. It was one of the few cold cases in the task force's dossier. A case the team haunted and drove them to do better.

"One more thing." Danny said, stopping the man from hanging up.

"And what would that be, Detective?"

Danny took a deep breath, trying to control the trembling. _Steve's going to be ok. I'm gonna get him back. _"I wanna talk to my partner."

Another chuckle. _Damn, this guy is really starting to piss me off. _"You're in the wrong position to be making demands, Detective. But, for the sake of diplomacy, I give you one minute." There was a pause on the other end and then, "Danny!?"

"Steve!? Oh God, buddy. It's good to hear your voice." Danny said, not even trying to hide the relief.

"Danny, you can't do this! This guy's a psycho! You can't do what he asks you! Just leave me. It's not worth it!"

"Steven McGarrett, you listen to me. There is no way in hell that I would leave you. Anywhere. I could be going up against Satan himself and I would still come for you, you got that!?" Danny took a second, controlling his anger and breathing, a single tear gliding down his face. The very thought that Steve would think that Danny would leave him cut him deep. "Anyways, babe. You still haven't paid me back for poker night from before you went on your little excursion to Afghanistan. And I intend on collecting," Danny said, forcing a laugh.

Steve laughed on the other end and Danny heard him take a sigh, saying, "Danny . . . Just . . . be careful, brother."

"I will," Danny said, nodding. "Don't do anything stupid that'll make him mad, ya hear?"

Steve laughed. "You're getting our hostage personalities confused."

There was another pause and the sadistic voice was back. "Aww. That was sweet. There's one more thing I didn't tell you about. If you try and contact anyone, I will kill him. You must walk here. If you take your car, I will kill him. And leave your gun with your car. If you bring it, I will kill him. Understand?"

Danny nodded. "Yes."

"Excellent. Good luck, Detective. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and destroy your phone. If you don't, I'll kill him. Good bye, Detective. I hope to see you soon." The other end went dead.

Danny pressed the end button and looked down at his phone sadly. He liked this one. _Phone number 5. I really wish that phones were bulletproof._

Putting it on the ground, he smashed it with his heal, cursing inwardly at the loss of another phone. He walked to his car and dropped his badge and gun inside, locking them in the glove compartment and locking his car. _I swear, if anything happens to this car, I'll kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands. _

Shoving his keys back in his pocket, he shouldered the bag and closed Steve's door on the way down the driveway, heading for his partner. _Hang on Steve. I'm coming._

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know! Next chapter, the whump begins! And there will be much whump in this story. :) Have a great weekend everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry about the long wait. I thought that I was going to have more time to write, but i found a series of books that I just absolutely adore and so I had to read 3 of those and then I felt bad but I was going to the lake with a friend and we just came in from kayaking and I was like, I CAN DO THIS! **

**So. Yeah. Sorry again. **

**Here's chapter 3. As promised, the whump begins in this chapter. It's not a lot, but I can't do it all really quick because then it'll be too far fetched. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five O or any of its characters. Also, I am not a doctor so I don't even know if this possible but I've seen it in some movies. (blame _Lethal Weapon_) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny came to a stop outside of the large warehouse, glad to be at his destination. One step closer to Steve. The thought of his friend in the building all alone, possibly injured was more than the Jersey native could stand.

A single door led into the warehouse, and, against his better judgement, Danny went to it, ignoring the burning in his lungs and the slight twinge of his knee. He had run all the way from Steve's house to the warehouse. Every time he had thought about stopping or walking the rest of the way, he just remembered the fact that Steve really thought that he would leave him. _Stupid Neandrathal animal._

The single door led into a small room, only big enough for maybe five people to cram in like sardines. A speaker hung up on the wall and Danny immediately got a bad feeling. "Hello? I brought your money. Now let my partner go."

Another chuckle rang through the speaker and Danny had to resist the urge to pull the speaker off the wall and smash it into millions of pieces. "You haven't delivered the bag to me though. Personally."

Danny started to yell. "How the hell am I supposed to do that? There's no other door, you bas-," he stopped, remembering the threat the man had made last time he almost called him something.

"So it's a door you want? Then a door you shall have."

Abruptly, the floor beneath Danny's feet dropped, throwing him into the darkness. His arms pinwheeled as he searched frantically for something to latch onto and he found it, wrapping his hand around it. His shoulder wrenched from his socket and he cried out, a tear sliding down his face. Pulling himself back together, he looked around and found that there was enought light to see. He was in a long vertical tunnel, a single ladder on the side, which was what he had grabbed onto.

Taking a deep breath, he put his feet up on the rungs and wrapped his arm around the side, securing himself as tightly as possible to the ladder in preparation. Danny took a moment and then rammed his shoulder into the side of the ladder, effectively putting it back in. The world blacked out for a moment in an explosion of white hot pain, but he forced himself back, knowing that if he didn't, he would fall the rest of the way.

Testing the range of mobility on his arm, he twinges at the slight pain but decided that it was good enough for now. He'd get it checked out after he got to Steve. After making sure that the bag was still there, he began his slow journey down the ladder, moving carefully in case this psycho had any more tricks up his sleeve. _I'm coming, Steve._

* * *

Steve looked over the mans shoulder, watching the monitor that he had in front of him. From his position tied to the rolling chair, he could barely see it, but it was enough. He had nearly screamed when he saw Danny drop down the hole and his stomach had made an attempt to catapult through his throat when he witnessed Danny's shoulder pop out. Every fibre of his being wanted to get up out of this chair and rip out the guys throat, but the duct tape and zip ties were keeping that from happening. Apparently, the man hadn't trusted him with simply duct tape OR zip ties, so he had deemed that it was necessary for duct tape AND zip ties. He could have possibly done something even with that, but his feet were zip tied to the spindles of the rolling chair he was on.

The man, probably in his 30s with dark, almost black hair and eyes to match turned and looked at him, his playful smile gone. He was almost normal looking except for the psychotic glint in his eyes. "Your partner is more proficient than I gave him credit for. The others didn't usually catch themselves, just fell and broke their necks at the bottom. I'm glad that he's better than the others. I had begun to think that all my hard work was going to be wasted."

Steve fought against his bonds, growling out, "What are you going to do to my partner?"

The man chuckled again. "I'm just going to have a little fun with him, that's all.

"I swear to god, if anything happens to him, I'll-"

"You'll what, Commander? No really, I want to know, because as it is, you aren't in the position to be making threats." The way that the man could change so suddenly and fluently was frightening. One minute, he was smiling and disturbingly happy, the next, he was a total psycho, willing to kill and thirsting for the sight of blood. It was quiet drastic.

Steve didn't speak, simply glaring at the man before looking back at the monitor where his partner was dropping off the ladder and into a hallway off the side.

"That's what I thought," he mumbled, picking the microphone up off the desk next to the monitor.

* * *

"Very impressive, Detective Williams. I honestly didn't expect you to get this far."

Danny tried to breath through the pain, holding his injured shoulder. "You didn't give me much of warning."

"Well, that's half the fun," he laughed.

"Uh huh," Danny breathed, straightening up. "So when are you going to meet me to get this bag?"

"At the end of the maze. You're only at the beginning."

"And what's in the middle?" Danny asked, slinging the bag across his body and shinching it as tight as it would go.

Another chuckle. _Does he ever stop? _"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Danny nodded, clamping his mouth closed. Talking back to the guy would get him nowhere and could possibly even drive him to hurt Steve. _I won't risk that._

Taking one last deep breath, he took a step further into the maze, set on saving Steve . . . Even if it killed him.

* * *

**How was it? Please review. I'm going to apologize in advance. I'm going back to school next week so I won't be able to update as often as I would like. **

**have a great weekend! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry everyone! I really meant to update this sooner, but I had a work related injury, my coworker dropped something on me, and I had trouble with the nerves in my hand. Literally, my hand went numb for about 3 days, but GOOD NEWS! I DON'T HAVE TO SEE A NEUROLOGIST BECAUSE IT GOT BETTER! **

**So yay! My hands all better and I was able to finish this chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys it and that everyone is surviving this hiatus. I know I'm having my difficulties so I hope that everyone else is doing well. **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Danny rounded yet another corner, counting his blessings as they came. There was only a single path, meaning that he didn't have to choose directions to go, and, so far, nothing else had attacked him. A small metal garage door to his left made him pause for a moment, but he kept moving, not wasting any time in getting to Steve. A noise behind him made him stop and turn and he saw the door slowly opening, growling and barking sounds coming from within. I should've known it was too good to be true. Before the first dog had even emerged, Danny took off.

He swung around the next corner and nearly tripped in his haste. Looking over his shoulder, he saw big black dogs running towards him. They were huge, with big, brown eyes and gleaming teeth. The thing that stuck out most though was that they were horribly emaciated. It was a terribly sad sight and Danny would feel bad about it later when they weren't trying to eat him.

Turning another corner, his heart sank when he saw the tall metal fence separating him from the rest of the hallway. The dogs were so close now that he could feel the vibrations of their paws on the floor. Without missing a beat, Danny leapt and grabbed hold of the fence, hauling himself up and over as quickly as possible. A tearing pain came from his ankle, but he ignored it.

Once safely on the other side, he dropped off the fence ungracefully and lay on the ground, gasping in breaths. "I dont care how many times Grace asks," Danny said, not realizing that he was speaking out loud, "we are not getting a dog."

* * *

Steve smiled as the man banged a fist down on his computer desk. "Something wrong?"

The man whirled on him, slamming his fist into the side of Steve's head. "Shut up!" Breathing raggedly through his mouth, a sick smile appeared on his face. Grabbing a walkie talkie off his desk, he said, "Bill. I think its time you introduce yourself to our guest."

Steve's head shot up from where it had been hanging against his chest. Blood dripped down from his temple and his heart seized in fear for his Danno. _Danno. Please be careful._

* * *

Danny looked down at his ankle and saw the blood stains on his pants. "Just great." Looking through the gate, he saw a dog barking at him, paws in the metal holes. There was blood on his jaw. Just my luck.

He quickly ripped a piece of his sleeve off and tied it around his ankle, standing slowly and using the wall. The appendage held his weight and he found that he could still walk fairly well. He experimented further and pushed himself away from the wall, limping, only slightly, down the hall and towards his partner. He experimented on like that for several minutes before coming to a stop as another noise echoed towards him.

A burly man appeared around the next corner, a machete swinging in his meaty fist. Danny smiled at first, thinking that this must be someone else forced to do the sick and twisted maze, but his smile vanished when a sadistic glint appeared in the mans eyes. "You wouldn't by any chance happen to know a short cut?"

The man smiled and swung the machete up and towards Danny. Danny jumped back, even though the man was still a few feet away, and thought quickly. "Maybe not."

He barely had enough time to jump out of the way as the man dove for him, each of them rolling up and facing each other in a matter of seconds. "What did I ever do to you?!" Danny yelled, getting more frustrated by the second.

The man didn't reply, simply swinging the machete in Danny's direction and catching him in the arm. Danny hissed and pulled back, clutching his arm as warm blood dribbled down his sleeve. However, he had no time to worry about it now as another swing came his way, attempting to slice him in half.

Realizing that the only way to defeat this psycho was to get up close and personal, Danny waited until precisely the right moment, when his arm was furthest away from him, and shot forward, wrapping his arms around the mans middle and propelling him towards the wall.

A loud bang resulted from the impact and the body in Danny's arms went limp, sliding down the wall. Danny pushed himself off and tried to control his breathing, desperately gasping for oxygen as his heart raced. Looking over at his attacker, he saw the blood pooling around his head and breathed a sigh of relief. But his relief was short lived as he heard the dogs barking and scratching at the fence.

Pulling himself to his feet, he walked a few steps, only for the floor to once more drop out from beneath him, causing his to disappear from the hallway.

* * *

**How was it? I hope that it was ok! I'm technically supposed to be finishing _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde _but I finished it last night so I decided to post this chapter. I will try to update earlier, but I make no promises and I promise that there will be more whump next chapter. I'm just trying not to overdo it because later . . . Yeah. Don't want him dead. ;)**

**Everyone be safe and have a great rest of the week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How is everyone?! I hope everyone is well! **

**Sorry about the delay. I've been having a crazy week. Between work, my play practice (I'm a stage manager :)), and clubs, life has been crazy! **

**But anyways, I wanted to get out a chapter for you guys. This hiatus has been hard on me, too. Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or its characters.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. DANNY WHUMP COMMENCE!**

* * *

Danny crashed to the ground, every bone in his body jarring at the impact. His shoulder throbbed painfully as he got slowly to his feet and his knee was beginning to start its own protest. Failing the first time he tried to stand, he fell back down and gasped through the pain in his ribs. Actually, come to think of it, he didn't think there was a part of him that didn't hurt. He looked up from his place on the ground and saw the chute that had just spit him out, unsure if he could take another one of those.

The second time, he was slightly more successful as he managed to stand, although he instantly fell against the wall next to him, using the steady surface to keep himself upright.

Slowly straightening up, he didn't bother to check himself over for injuries or to see how badly he was bruised. If he knew, then that would be a mental hindrance that he didn't need. Shuffling down the hallway, he limped only slightly as his leg held up signs at him to sit down and chill, but that wasn't an option. Steve's counting on me. I can't fail him.

The noises started softly and built up as they got closer, like footsteps coming closer to you as they walk down a hallway, only these didn't sound like footsteps. These sounded like doors, systematically opening as they got closer. Turning to look behind him where the sounds were coming from, he saw a door in the wall open, flashes of the dogs from earlier playing in his mind, to allow water to cascade out.

There was no point in trying to outrun it, so Danny simply braced himself and prepared for it to hit. It swept him off his feet and carried him down the hallway and around the corner, shoving him against walls only to peel him off and continue on its journey. As the water went, it got taller until Danny was right underneath the ceiling, he knew what was coming next and took great lungfuls of air until there was no air to be gathered and he was completely submerged. The water stopped its progress forward as a wall appeared and pressure built up behind it. Danny combed the area for a way out, only seeing it when he looked down. A door stood in the middle of the wall at the end of the hallway, providing a way out of his watery trap. Swimming down to it, he grabbed the handle and turned, thanking God that it was unlocked, and pulled. Water stung his eyes and his lungs burned as he yanked on the door, causing it to only minutely move. His vision tunneled and his lungs screamed, blackness creeping up behind him and planning to swallow him whole.

Gathering every last reserve that he had and thinking of his beautiful daughter and wonderful partner that he wanted to see again, he pulled on the door again, managing to pull it open enough to be sucked inside with the rushing water.

The door slammed shut behind him as Danny was, once more, thrown to the floor. He choked and gasped, water splattering the floor as he coughed and dripping from his hair and clothes. A voice filled the room that he was lying in and Danny managed to locate the speaker on the ceiling from his position sprawled out on the floor.

"Congratulations, detective. You have made it to the first safe zone."

Danny slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees simply sitting on his calfs. "Safe *cough* zone?"

"Yes, detective. Safe zone. In the safe zone, I am unable to harm you and there are no traps. You can stay in the zone for as long as you want, or, if you wish, you may leave. There is a ladder over there."

Danny didn't even bother to look, instead smoothing his hair back and out of his face. "Last time you gave me a ladder, things didn't end well."

"But you see, detective. That is also in the safe zone, so I may not harm you. Would you like to speak to your partner?"

Danny's head shot up and his eyes showed new vigor and hope. "Of course!"

He waited a few moments, fear begin to gnaw its way into his gut as there was no sign of Steve until, "Danny?!"

"Steve! Hey, babe! It's good to hear your voice. Are you ok?" Danny was so happy that some water from his near drowning may have run out of his eyes.

"Danny, what are you doing? Get out of here! He's giving you the opportunity to get out to safety. Please Danny, take it!" Steve said from his position tied to the chair. He'd been rolled over to the microphone and was now staring at the battered face of his partner. He'd watched every second, his heart leaping into his throat with each beat as he silently cheered Danny on to find the door and get out of there.

Danny shook his head, still amazed that Steve would even think that he would consider that. "Steven. McGarrett. I'm going to assume that you are either concussed or drugged because if you're not, WHEN I get to you, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you for even thinking that I would leave you."

Steve smiled, glad that, even after everything he had just witnessed, his partner was still kicking. Literally. "Ok, booboo. Calm down. I'm sorry."

Danny smiled and looked up at the camera in the corner, knowing that Steve was watching him. "Apology noted and pending acceptance. And booboo?"

Steve mirrored his partners smile and said, "It's a term of endearment."

"Whatever, SuperSEAL," Danny said, heading over towards the door on the far wall.

"WOH WOH WOH, Danny?! Relax for a moment, buddy! Just relax before you go and try to kill yourself." Steve said, pulling against the ropes around his chest and only managing to rub them uncomfortably against his skin.

"Firstly: I'm not trying to kill myself. Secondly: what part of I'M TRYING TO RESCUE YOU do you not understand?" Danny said, waving his arms around in such a typical Danny fashion that Steve couldn't help but smile.

"I understand it perfectly, Danno, but just chill out for a second and tell me how you really are." Steve watched as Danny prepared to brush him off so he jumped in, channeling as much worry as possible. "Please, Danno."

Danny sighed and sat down, undoing the bag from around his chest and setting it next to him. "Ok, Steve. You win."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and studied his partner more closely on the screen. "How's your shoulder?"

Danny reached a hand up and massaged the sore appendage, rotating it slowly and trying not to grimace. "It's fine."

"Danno . . ."

Danny took a deep breath and his shoulders slumped as he rested his head against the wall. "It hurts, Steve. Satisfied?"

"No. What else?" Steve didn't mean to sound so mean, but he had to be just as stubborn as his injured partner now.

"My ribs ache, but they aren't broken and my knee is protesting. The guy with the machete got me, but its not too bad. Now are you happy?" Danny asked, sending a pointed glare towards the camera.

Steve frowned, the pain in his eyes invisible to his brother. "Danno . . . It's ok."

Danny closed his eyes from his position leaned against the wall. "Is it, Steve? I . . . I don't know . . ."

"Don't say it, Danny. You can't have that kind of doubt in yourself. You're not leaving, are you?"

"Hell no," Danny said, opening his eyes and his head popping up from the wall. "I thought that we already established that?"

"We did. So why are you doubting yourself?" Steve said. He didn't like where Danny's train of thought had been going and he had to derail it quick.

"I'm tired, Steve. And I'm . . ."

Steve watched the screen, tears pricking at his eyes. He'd never seen Danny like this. It was weird. His partner looked so . . . defeated. "Hey, Danny? Remember the story you told me?"

Danny looked up. "Which one?"

"The one about the day that your partner . . ." Steve said, wincing as he realized that he had just opened an unwanted can of worms.

"If you're trying to make me feel better than I wouldn't use that one." Danny said, banging his head against the wall.

"Just hear me out buddy. They beat you up and you still got out. You hear me Danny. You got out." Steve spoke into the mic, softly and warmly, trying to convey as much emotion as possible.

Danny smiled in the small, enclosed room, wishing that his partner was there next to him instead of talking to him through a small speaker. "Don't sell yourself short, babe. You've gotten yourself out of a fair number of jams."

"But thats just it, Danno. You've gotten me out of more. North Korea, Afghanistan, you always come get me. And you always succeed. So I'm sorry if I have a little bit of blind faith in my partner." He said, pleased when he partner relaxed a little and let his head fall back against against wall.

"Thanks, babe."

"Always, Danno."

* * *

**Sorry, guys. Forgot to warn you that this chapter was kinda long. Hope you didn't mind. **

**How was the Danny whump?! Was it good? I hope it was. But don't worry. I'm not done yet. It only gets worse from here. :)**

**Please review and have a great week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry about the long wait. School has been crazy and I'm desperately searching for scholarship money for college. I've also run into a little dilemma, but I won't go into all that now. However, I would love to hear any advice that you guys have, so I'll post it after the story in case you wanna give me any input. But I digress. **

**Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone loves it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five O. BUT I'M SO GLAD IT'S BACK!  
**

**Warnings: My literature class has been reading a lot of _Frankenstein _and _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde _so this chapter is a little rougher and more gory than I really meant it to be.  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

He sneaked down the hallway, constantly glancing behind his back to check and make sure that there was no one following him. Steve's last words before Danny had finally stood up and continued on his journey still echoed in his mind, making him focus even more on the task ahead of him. Be careful, Danno. Danny was just glad that he had stopped with the crazy talk of leaving him behind.

A noise behind him made him jump and turn around, scanning the hallway only to see that everything was as it should be. He turned back and continued on his course, quickening his pace. His knee cried out and he stumbled momentarily, leaning against the wall for a moment to catch his breath. Nothing like a torn up knee to really remind you of your vulnerability. Wiping the back of his hand over his brow, he continued down the hallway and turned the corner, seeing a door at the end. But this door was different from the previous door. The previous door had a glowing sign above it that said, "Safe Zone". This one had no such sign.

Alarm bells and flashing lights spelling "Danger" went off in his head and the immediate reaction was to turn the other way and leave that creepy door long behind him.

Turning on his heel, he saw that that wasn't an option. He suddenly realized what that sound from earlier had been.

The gas turning on.

Cascades of flame were raining down from the ceiling, crawling closer to him in an attempt to shower him in red hot flame.

Danny stumbled back, trying to put as much distance between him and the wall of fire. His back hit the door and he realized that he had no choice. Turning and facing the door, he yanked it open and plunged inside.

No immediate danger presented itself, but the pitch darkness was a little disconcerting. The area inside the room was black with no light to be seen. Danny had left the door open in an attempt to shed some illumination on the situation, but the door had other ideas, slamming firmly shut as soon as he let go of it.

Stumbling through the gloom, Danny sought for sure ground, fighting to see through his inky surroundings. The floor beneath him creaked and groaned, causing him to constantly be on his guard.

Just when he thought that he knew what he was doing, his foot caught on something and he tripped over it, falling to the ground on his bad knee. Rocking up into a sitting position, he held his knee to his chest as it pounded with pain. He squinted his eyes and breathed with ragged breaths, trying desperately to keep the tears from falling. The pain slowly began to subside and Danny reached out with a hand, feeling for what he had tripped over. The feeling of cloth met his fingertips and he searched further, feeling pockets and buttons. Suddenly, overhead lights flicked on and he was met by a blinding bright light. He scrunched his eyes up and waited for them to acclimate before opening them again. The image that me him sent a sour taste into his mouth and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Five bodies were strewn around the room, all in different states of death. Some were old, decomposing on the hard concrete floor, while others were newer with injuries that Danny recognized as being from some of the obstacles he had encountered. But that wasn't the worst part.

Danny had seen dead bodies before. He was a detective. He had been for over ten years. The images didn't frighten him. But the idea did.

The man had done this before . . . and gotten away with it.

Danny stumbled to his feet, skittering away from the bodies as his breathing quickened and he sought for some kind of emotional purchase. There was a door on the opposite side of the room and he ran for it, not caring what was on the other side as long as it was away from the bodies. All dead. With injuries similar to his. I'm gonna die here. This is the end. Steve's gonna die. I've failed him. I can't do this. Danny collapsed in the next room, not even bothering to look up and see the sign that said, "Safe Zone".

"My, my, my, detective. Giving up? I knew I'd get you eventually. It was only a matter of time."

Danny ignored the voice, trying to calm his heart rate and get his courage back. He was hurting though, and he didn't know if he could do this for much longer.

"Danny?" Steve asked, looking up from his position in an army hospital bed.

"DANNY!" Steve called from his position under a pound of dust, searching desperately for his partner.

"Danny? Are you OK?!" Steve said, from his position crouched in front of him, helping him to pull off his tactical vest as he fought for breath.

"Danny?" He yelled, over the railing as he tried to get a look at his brand new partner, who'd been thrown over the railing by the impact of a bullet.

"Danny?" Steve asked through the speaker.

Danny eyes opened and he listened to this voice as it called his name a few more times. For some reason, when he heard it, he automatically felt stronger, like he could do anything with it there. Taking a deep breath, he stood, stretching his sore limbs and testing out his knee and shoulder. "Yeah, babe." I'm not going to let him down.

"Are you OK? That . . . That was-"

"Yeah, it was rough. But . . . I'm OK now." Danny said, forcing the images into the deepest, darkest corner of his mind.

"You're sure?"

"Positive, babe. Steve?" Danny asked, looking up at the camera on the wall.

"Yeah, Danno?"

"I'm coming for you, ok?"

"I know, Danno."

Danny nodded at the camera and headed for the next door, opening it and having to grab onto the frame right after taking a step.

There was no ground outside the door, simply a cylindrical tunnel that led straight down. The only way down was a single bare rope hanging down from the ceiling, a few feet above.

Turning and looking behind him, Danny knew that the only way out of this death maze, and to his partner, was forward. He couldn't go backward. He had to go forward.

Preparing himself, he took a few steps away from the door and back into the room before shooting forward and leaping off the edge, pushing the possibility of falling out of his head. He grabbed the rope and hung on as tigthly as possible, his shoulder crying out and his hands burning from the course rope.

The rope rocked back and forth with Danny gripping tight, occasionally moving down as he headed towards whatever was at the bottom. He didn't expect the sound of sawing to reach his ears. Looking up, he saw the man from earlier, smiling maliciously through a square, trap door in the ceiling, blood caked on his head, with a knife sliding against the rope.

Danny tried to move quicker, but it wasn't enough. Time slowed down as there was a horrible snap and the robe was no longer taut and solid. With the bag of money secured tightly around his torso and a rope clutched in his hand, Danny fell into darkness.

* * *

**How was it? Was it OK? Not too gory? Please tell me with a review and keep reading for my personal crisis (if you care. If you, I don't care).**

**Have a great weekend!**

* * *

**So, here's my dilemma. I currently work at a fast food restaurant and have been for over a year. Anyways, I've received a few injuries (as you know from earlier posts) and they become aggravated when I work there, but I usually just push past. Anyways, when I come home from work, I'm dirty, and it's always late and I don't even get paid minimum wage and the list goes on. I have some friends that work outside the food industry in jobs like retail stores and libraries and I have begun to think that I should change jobs. But the flexibility at my work is unbeatable, so I've stayed so far. But every day that I have work I dread it. What do you guys think I should do? Thank you for reading and please give me some advice. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. School has been awful and theater is taking a large lump out of my life, but I signed up for it so I kinda asked for it. :) **

**Big thank you to everyone who gave me advice on what to do with my job. It really did help. I've decided to stick it out for the remainder of the school year, seeing as how I need a ton of time off recently because my schedule is crazy, and then I'll go looking around during the summer. Thanks again everyone! It really did help. **

**Ok. Moving on. :)**

**The new season has been alright. I haven't watched the most recent episode, but I'm going to later today probably and I hope that it's still good. I'm really hoping that all this business with Danny's brother will lead to some Danny-Steve bonding time and some lovely bromance filled whumpage, but probably not. That's why we write things. :)**

**Warnings: nothing really. Just whump and stuff and one of the characters is kinda scary, but besides that . . . nothing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five O. Or it's characters. Or its actors. But I wish I did. Because there would be so much whump. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Danny came to with a gasp, trying to figure out where all the pain was coming from. He couldn't seem to draw a breath and his head was pounding. Black dots same in his vision as panic blossomed in his stomach. Suddenly, images of Grace filled his mind, her smile and her innocent laugh echoing in his head. Memories of Grace and his partner floated through next and Danny felt a single tear slide out of the corner of his eye. Focusing himself as he stared up at the cylindrical chasm that he just fell down, he forced himself himself take a painful, rattling breath that ended in a cough. Another followed, and another until he felt himself begin to breath again.

Pain radiated from all over his body and he knew that getting up probably wasn't a good idea in his condition, but he had to get to Steve. So, pushing himself to his feet, he stood and wobbled to the nearest wall, falling against it and crying out as his battered body his something else. Pain came from everywhere: his head, his shoulder, his arm, his ribs, his knee. The list seemed never-ending. Squealing gears and metal grinding against more metal met his ears and he turned around in time to see a garage door slowly opening with the lumberjack man peering under the slowly rising metal wall.

Adrenaline surged through his body, sending him away from the wall and down the hallway. He knew that the man was following as he ran, lungs burning and muscles crying out for reprieve. A door ahead of him stood as a beacon of hope as the sign saying "SAFE ZONE" sat on top. He could hear the man behind him, now and knew that it was only a matter of seconds before he was caught, so without even trying to stay balanced and protect himself, he flung himself through the door and landed roughly on the floor of the safe room. He grimaced and cried out silently, eyes widening as he stared at the door where the lumberjack was looking in.

The huge man hadn't passed over the threshold of the door, simply staring through the open space at Danny. He could see the war waging in the mans eyes. Disobey the rules and go into the room, or let his prey go? A sick smile crossed over his face before he turned around and walked away, letting Danny lay on the floor.

From the pain in his lungs, Danny realized that he hadn't been breathing and drew in a ragged breath, only to gasp as the pain ratched up a notch and black dots danced in his vision. The fall had done damage . . . maybe too much.

The fall hadn't been that far, maybe 14 feet, but it had been enough to cause considerable pain and and agony on Danny's part. Taking stock of his condition, Danny didn't move as he went down a list. His ribs were broken, how many he didn't know, and there was something wrong with his arm, whether it be broken or just bruised. His back was pretty messed up, he knew that he must've fallen on the bag still strapped around his chest, but he didn't think that he had broken anything and his head was pounding. _Probably a concussion. _

But Danny didn't dwell. He had a friend to save. And said friend was currently yelling at him through the speaker. _Why didn't I hear that?_

"Danny?! Danny, come on. Speak to me, buddy?" Steve was practically pleading with the microphone as he looked through the monitor at his partner who was curled in a fetal position on the floor. He finally saw Danny react and look around, taking shaky breaths as he tried to push himself on trembling limbs.

"St-" He coughed roughly, falling back to the ground and crying out as the unforgiving floor came in contact with his broken body again. After a few more gasps, he finally got out an unsure word. "Steve?"

"Yeah, buddy. I'm here. God, Danny. What have you done?" A stray tear leaked out of his eye as he looked at his brother and what he had done for him. He wasn't too proud to say that he had cried out when he saw Danny fall. His heart had broken when he hit the ground and didn't move and, for a frightening moment, Steve had thought that Danny was dead. But then he had moved and Steve saw the pain and the fear on his face and an overwhelming urge to protect him shot through him, making him fight his bonds with renewed vigor and yank against the rope tied tightly around his chest until the man had ordered him to stop with a hit to the side of the head.

Danny pulled himself over against the wall, cradling his arm and resting his head against the concrete, trying desperately to get the nausea to abate and the dizziness to leave with it. "What I had to do, babe. I just wish that there had been a way where I didn't have to fall down a pit."

Steve hung his head, looking at the table for a moment before returning his attention back to Danny. "Danny, listen . . . You're too banged up. I know that you told me to drop this, but . . . Please, Danny. I can't watch you die." Steve was pleading, begging with his partner to just get out of the God forsaken hell hole that he was currently in and get out to receive help. He was amazed when Danny didn't snap back.

"Steve . . . If I were to go back now, what would happen?" Danny asked, twiddling his thumbs.

Steve looked incredulously at the camera screen. "YOU WOULD SURVIVE!"

"And when Grace got home and asked me where Uncle Steve was, what would I tell her? 'Sorry, Gracie, but Uncle Steve is dead because I left him in the hands of a mad man to save my own sorry skin'. No. I'm sorry, Steve. But WHEN we get out of here, I still have to be able to look in the mirror and like who's looking back at me. Now enough chit chat. I've got a job to do. Can you tell me one thing though?"

"Sure, booboo. Anything."

Danny just shook his head and sighed, slowly standing with the aid of the wall. His muscles stretched out and he cried out once from the stabbing pains he was receiving in his side, but he ignored that and gathered his breath. "Can . . . Can you tell me how many obstacles are left?"

A loud thud came from the other end of the speaker and Danny's adrenaline levels shot up. "Steve? Steve!?"

"I'm sorry, Detective Williams," the voice said. It was just as cold and creepy as the last time Danny had heard it, like it was on a recording. "Commander McGarrett cannot come to the microphone right now. So, move on or get out!"

Danny took a deep breath and tried to steady his nerves as he pushed away from the wall and headed quickly towards the door. The thud followed by Steve's silence was weighing heavily on his mind and he wanted to get to his partner as soon as possible.

Yanking the door open, he quickly dove to the side as bullets riddled the air where he had stood. "Quite amusing, isn't it, Detective? Motion activated."

Danny tuned the annoying voice out and went through his mind for a plan. Peeking around the corner, he saw that the door was off to the weapons right. Sliding down the wall, Danny held in the cry of pain and focused on unzipping the bag that had been around him the whole time. _If I don't make it, this bag has to._ After reaching in, he pulled out one of the rubber banded stacks of bills and took the rubber band off, sliding the stack back in the bag and zipping it closed.

Danny took a deep breath and pulled the rubber band back while securing it with one finger and aimed it over at the corner away from the door. _1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . _He fired the rubber band and pulled himself around the corner, half-running-half-crawling towards the door. He reached it and pushed it open, but he wasn't fast enough in getting through. A fiery pain seared across his back as he fell through the door into the large room. It looked like a set building shop from a theatre, complete with wooden tables and large metal garage-like door.

On his knees where he had fallen through the door, Danny looked up at the man who had been behind all of this.

"Congratulations, Detective." The smiling face said. "You made it."

* * *

**How was it? If you like it, leave a review and tell me why! If you didn't, leave a review and still tell me why! **

**Have a great week everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. I've been having some trouble recently with my math classes and my theater rehearsals. I managed to scrape this together, but I'm not sure how goods it going to be, but I figured that I owed you guys something. So, here you go. I hope you like it.  
**

**Warnings: this chapter has a pretty violent scene it it. I wouldn't call it graphic, but it's definitely violent. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five O or it's characters.  
**

* * *

Danny got painfully to his feet, trying not to show the damage that had been done during his journey through the maze. He unhooked the bag from around his shoulders and dropped it on the ground, eyes locked on Steve, who was slumped over in his chair. "There. I brought you your money."

The mad man simply smiled at Danny as he limped over to Steve, crouching down so he could get a better look at his partner, and also tuck Steve's hidden boot knife in his sleeve. His battered body protested again, but Danny ignored it, focused on his partner. However, he couldn't lie. It was getting harder to move and breath and he felt himself fading fast. _I gotta get Steve out of here. _Steve was tied to a single rolling chair with a piece of rope knotted around his chest and wrists. But he was worrying Danny with his shallow breathing and bloody face. Danny hoped that both could be linked to only a minor concussion and not something more severe. _Like poison. _

Standing back up to his full height, even though that was only about 5'5", Danny gave the madman a glare that silenced even the toughest of men. "What did you do to him?"

The madman laughed, looking at his mouse, which he had successfully run through the maze. "He's loyal to you. He has very little self preservation when it comes to your well-being. He would've told you what you asked even if I threatened death. A quick hit to the head silenced him and prevented the need for that."

Danny felt himself bristle. Gesturing towards the bag on the floor, Danny said, "There's your money, you son of a bitch. Take it and let my partner go."

The man smiled and threw his head back with a satisfied laugh. "Even now, he is your first priority. Fascinating."

Danny looked at the man, a bewildered expression on his face as he looked at the bag of money, working out the situation he was standing in. "This was never about the money . . . You set this up from the beginning."

A sickening smile spread across his face. "What a clever detective."

"You built this place, kidnapped my partner, planted the money, and then set up the ransom call. It was all you . . . Why?" Danny hovered close to Steve, practically standing in front of him in case the man suddenly exploded. With each new detail, the fear became frighteningly more relevant.

"A little experiment," he started, and Danny was reminded of all those villainous monologues in the Disney movies. "I thought of it about a year ago and built this place out of some old storage facilities and sewer systems beneath us. First two people I took were best friends, but at the first hint of danger, the first ran off and I was forced to kill the one that I was holding. Second group was a married couple. The husband died trying to save his wife. I was forced to once more kill the woman that I was holding. The group before you was a pair of police partners. He died in the fall you took and the second died trying to escape. So what makes you different?"

Danny was a little frightened by the way the man was looking at him, like a specimen in a petri dish.

"Not only did you stay, despite your injuries, but you made it. What makes you different from the others?"

Danny had heard enough, including a confession, and let the knife slide out of his sleeve. He threw it, catching the madman in between the eyes. "I'm from Jersey," Danny said with a satisfied grin.

What he hadn't been expecting was the pulse monitor linked to the man's wrist that, once his heart stopped, triggered a series of explosions in the room. The edges of the room were quickly engulfed in flame and Danny spun in a circle, searching for his escape. The only part of the room that wasn't on fire was the garage door. It, just like Steve, was secured with a piece of rope that wouldn't last in the fire. Danny could already see it beginning to fray.

A plan was hatched in Danny's mind and he limped forward, yanking the knife out of the man's skull and walking back over to Steve, after wiping it on the man's shirt. Danny sliced through Steve's wrist bindings and walked as fast as he could forward, already knowing that he wasn't going to make it. Watching the rope, he waited until he was sure, and then pushed Steve forward with all his might, sending his partner rolling through the garage door just as it fell closed.

Danny smiled and coughed, ignoring the fact that it was getting harder to breath as the air filled with smoke. He fell beside the door and leaned against it as his ribs, back, and knee throbbed with pain, stealing his breath away, but still smiling. _I did it, Steve. I got you out._

* * *

**How was it? I really hope it was OK.  
**

**I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
